


Into The Void (Where My Nightmares Live)

by Priestessofshadows



Category: Homestuck, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Don't worry the last couple of tags don't apply to Eri, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eri Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Eri doesn't listen, Eri-centric (My Hero Academia), Everything Hurts, Existential Horror, Gen, Grimdark, Grimdark Eri, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Homeless Eri, Homelessness, Horrorterrors basically fuck with Eri and it does not end well, Human Experimentation, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Insane Eri, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Night Terrors, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Midoriya Izuku, Psychological Horror, References to Drugs, Rose shows up for a bit to warn Eri not to mess with gods from beyond, Runaway Eri, Self-Harm, Serial Killer Eri, Serial Killers, She is not okay, Suicide Attempt, They try to get her help and it only makes everything worse, Time Manipulation, Time Shenanigans, Tragedy, Underage Drinking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Villain Eri (My Hero Academia), What Have I Done, doesn't go so well, eventually, or at least they try, poor eri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestessofshadows/pseuds/Priestessofshadows
Summary: They Whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Tempting her with promises of freedom and happiness.She was but a young mortal destined for godhood they would say.A glorious hero who would become their champion they sang.When the Void inevitably swallows her whole, she realizes how deep darkness runs, and how distorted divinity can become.OrIn which horrorterrors communicate with Eri, and she realizes too late how gods from beyond can ruin you.





	Into The Void (Where My Nightmares Live)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prolouge of what exactly lead to Eri's situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NONE THIS CHAPTER.

In a place beyond time and space, was where the dark Gods thread. Gods whose roars could destroy worlds, and with a presence that drove others mad.

That was why they always whispered. Why they never left the confine they themselves created to withstand their darkness.

They were given many names, but the one that most mortals called them was _Horrorterrors_.

But even in a place where time and space were as meaningless to them as life and death, the Gods weren't immortal.

They may have survived the tyrannical rule of The Time Lord, but not without casualties. They may have seen the death and rebirth of yet another universe, but with a lot less of them.

For once in their lived eternity they _feared_. 

They feared their majesty would not survive another rebirth, another _Lord. _They feared in a way only a mortal could. 

This fear was _unacceptable_.

It wasn't until they felt a shockwave across paradox space that they found a solution. They whispered among themselves, their quiet shrills vibrating throughout the void. Leaving a young girl pailing and shivering in familiar horror in her created universe.

They celebrated in sinister glee, as a potential player had been born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm warning you guys now, this is not going to be a happy fic. Make sure you read the tags, and be absolutly sure this is a story you want to read.
> 
> I will be putting warnings at the beginning of each chapter of what upsetting thing happens within it, so make sure to read them.
> 
> So again, read the tags and the warnings at the beginning of each chapter. This is a dark fic, and the last thing I want to do is trigger anybody.


End file.
